


bite // angel

by literatiruinedme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom Jughead Jones, But like just a little bit, Daddy Kink, Dom Betty Cooper, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slapping, Sub Jughead Jones, Top Betty Cooper, don't worry i have no idea how we got here either, i wrote half of this while cross, it was a weird time, jughead has a daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Sometimes he lets her think for him.





	bite // angel

**Author's Note:**

> and the [mood board](https://imgur.com/q0feqNQ)

Every part of his day had been rotten. He hadn’t slept the night before. He’d somehow managed to break the coffee maker and even though Betty said she’d fix it, he still felt bad. He hadn’t realized he’d left his wallet at home until he’d wasted almost his entire lunch break waiting in line for food. His computer had crashed... _ twice _ .

He was tired and angry by the time he got home.

He slammed the door shut, stepped out of his shoes, dropped his coat on the ground and marched towards the bedroom.

Betty looked up from her book, frowning when he walked into the room. “Jughead, what’s wrong?”

“Bad day,” he grumbled, walking back and forth along the foot of the bed. His heart was racing and he couldn’t help but feel angry that he was so focused on it. 

_ It was just a bad day. _

“You want to talk about it?”

He paused for a moment before shaking his head and resuming his pacing. He shoved his hands in his pockets. “No.”

She hummed softly. “Why not?”

“Because it was just a bad day and I’d rather not talk about it.”

Betty pat the mattress beside her. “Come sit.”

He sighed. “Betty, I’m fine.”

“You need to calm down.”

“I am calm!”

Betty quirked a brow.

Jughead sighed. “Okay, that sounds less believable when I'm yelling it.” He took a deep breath before curling his hands into fists. “I'm sorry.”

“Lay down.”

“Betts-”

“Get on the bed,” Betty said, her voice low and rough.

He looked over at her, blinking in surprise. He nodded, crossing the room before he sat down on their bed next to her. He shifted until he was laying on his back, watching as she crawled the short distance into his lap.

“You need to relax,” she purred, pinning him down with her hands on his forearms. 

He let out a shaky breath as his eyes slipped shut. He liked the pressure- her weight over him, forcing him back into the mattress.

Betty relaxed a little. “You’re so easy to tame,” she teased. “Do you want me to be in charge?” 

He wanted to open his eyes to look at her, she was  _ delicious _ when she was teasing him, but his head felt light in all the best ways. “Yes.” He forced his eyes open. “Do you want to stop?”

Her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip and he couldn’t help but whimper at the thought of what he was in for. She grinned. “You’re already under?”

Her eyes were hungry as she looked down at him.

He smiled weakly. His brain was already feeling hazy, a telltale sign that he was sinking under her charge. It was such a wonderful place- where he felt safe, protected, warm, in love. A place for him to relinquish his control and finally breathe.

Betty smiled warmly, her free hand sliding up the t-shirt covered plane of his chest. Her fingertips teased his sensitive collarbones, peeking out from under the cotton blend. “You want me to play with you?”

He swallowed hard. “God, yes.”

She chuckled, eyeing him darkly. “That’s not my usual monicker.”

He swallowed hard, wetting his lips before he spoke. “You want that?” He already sounded breathless.

“More than anything.” She nodded, leaning down to kiss his lips. “Let me take over.”

He nodded, taking a deep breath. He threw his head back, baring his throat to her. “Yes, Daddy,” he breathed.

She grinned, leaning down to brush her lips along his.

He gasped at how close she was, heat flaring in his chest. “Please, play with me, Daddy.”

She kissed the corner of his mouth. “Anything for you.” Her lips trailed down his cheek to the dip behind his jaw.

He shivered when her tongue poked out, hot and wet against his skin. “ _ Betty, _ ” he breathed. 

She pulled back, blowing a teasing stream of cool air over his skin, making him shiver. “Don’t be naughty.” She reached up to curl her fingers in his hair, pulling a little too hard drawing a moan from the back of his throat. “Who are you hiding from?” 

He swallowed down a frustrated groan. “I don’t know.”

She rested her forehead against his. “We’re going to do this nice and slow. All I want is your surrender.” She pulled away to kiss his temple. She kissed his brow before leaning her forehead against his again. Her fingers teased the back of his neck, pulling him closer. “You don’t need to think, Juggie. Let me take care of you.” 

He wanted to fall under, let her have control, but he was still clinging to the outside world.

She relaxed, letting her body sink against his. Betty didn’t rely on force when she was in charge. He  _ liked _ it, but she ultimately chose controlled composure every time, letting him burn himself out.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” he finally whispered, focusing on his breathing. He already felt so overwhelmed, but she knew that.

“Breathe with me, kitten.”

He blushed at the nickname but forced himself to focus only on matching her deep breaths in and out, in and out.

She hummed happily when his breathing returned to normal, his heart rate calm again. “You’re so good for me,” she praised, leaning in to kiss his lips. She shifted so her hands could cup his cheeks. Her thumbs slowly brushed back and forth over his cheekbones, making him relax even further under her touch. “I want you to stay still for me,” she decided, smiling as he pouted. “Grab the sheets if you have to, but no touching. Can you follow orders tonight or do I have to restrain you?”

He hated when he couldn’t touch. He wanted to be good, but holding her close made him feel warm in a way almost nothing else did.

She tapped her thumb against his cheek. “I asked you a question, Jughead.”

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He nodded slowly. “I’ll be good, Daddy.”

Betty hummed happily, pressing another kiss to his lips before pulling away. “Look at me.”

He blinked, looking up at her. He swallowed hard when her arms crossed in front of her, grabbing the hem of her shirt. He looked up at her eyes, whining when she didn’t move.

She grinned, pulling the hem up slowly,  _ teasingly. _

“Please, Daddy,” he begged, his voice barely a whisper.

She raised a brow. “No begging unless I ask for it. Is that understood?”

He nodded. “No talking either?”

She smiled softly. “Yes, angel.” She pulled her shirt over her head, dropping it next to him on the bed. 

He took a deep breath in through his nose, swallowing down a groan.

She was so perfect, from her soft golden hair to the creamy skin hiding under the t-shirt she’d stolen from one of his drawers.

He could get lost in the lines of her body for hours. He wanted to touch her, to run his hands all over her while his mouth made her quiver. But he was good- he was  _ her _ good boy.

He didn’t understand how she saw it in him, but she did.

She snuggled closer. “You’re perfect, Juggie.”

He swallowed hard, desperately fighting down the blush rising over her cheeks.

Her smile widened. “I like when you do that,” she sighed happily. She leaned forward, kissing his cheek, her breasts pressed against his chest.

He bit his bottom lip as she kissed her way down the column of his throat. 

“You’re so good.” Her hand carefully trailed up to wrap around his throat. She was barely touching him but it drove him crazy, and she knew it. “You want me to be in charge tonight?” 

He nodded.

“Use your words, angel.”

He shivered. “Please, Daddy.”

“Please, what?”

He whimpered, earning a sharp slap across his cheek. The pain brought him back, clearing his mind for a moment. “Please play with me, Daddy,” He begged, his fists curled into the sheets on either side of him. “Please, I need it.”

She chuckled, sending a shiver running up his spine. “You need it?”

He nodded sheepishly. “I need to stop thinking.” He blushed when he noticed the almost predatory look on her face, but he continued. “Please, Daddy?”

She smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I can’t resist you.”

He hummed happily when she slowly trailed her lips down the column of his throat.

Her fingers shoved his flannel off, letting it drop on the floor. She tugged his shirt up, breaking away just long enough to pull it over his head.

She nipped at his collarbone, smiling when he gasped. “You like that, angel?”

He nodded, breathing hard. “ _ More. _ ”

She reached up to grab his chin, forcing him to look at her when she pulled away to look down at him. “More, what?”

He swallowed, wetting his lips. “More, Daddy,” he begged. “ _ Please. _ ”

She smiled, slowly releasing her grip on his chin. “Are you really sure you want me to tease you?” Betty slid her hips down his until she was settled on his thighs. She scratched her nails down the centre of his chest, all the way to the waistband of his jeans. “That can be arranged.” She rubbed her thumb in slow circles over the button of his jeans. 

He whimpered, throwing his head back again, eyes squeezed shut.  _ His little tease. _

Betty leaned down, kissing his solar plexus. She shifted closer, so her lips grazed the shell of his ear. “You want me to take your pants off?”

He nodded quickly. “Yes, Daddy.”

“And you want me to make you come?”

He whimpered. “Please.”

She hummed, popping the button of his jeans. “Open your eyes.”

He slowly forced his eyes open, looking up at her.

She smiled. “There are those pretty eyes,” she breathed, kissing his lips. “Watch me.” She tugged the zipper down slowly as she sat up. “Hips up, angel.”

He raised them off of the bed.

Betty tugged his jeans and his boxers down his hips, sighing happily as the thick fabric settled around his ankles. Her hands settled on his hips. “You look so pretty on your back.”

He blushed, but he knew better than to ignore her. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Betty grinned, climbing out of his lap long enough to slide her jeans and her panties off before she settled in his lap once more.

He bit back a whimper when he felt how wet she was already. He let out a choked noise when she slowly rocked her hips back and forth. “You can't-”

“Why not, kitten?”

He let out a watery laugh. “I'm too close for you barely touching me.”

She hummed, leaning down until her face was barely an inch from his.

His gaze flicked down to her lips before he looked back at her eyes. “Please make me come, Daddy.”

She smiled, closing her eyes before she leaned in to kiss his lips. It was slow like she was exploring, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

He sighed through his nose, lips parting below hers. He blinked when she pulled away suddenly.

“Juggie.” She kissed the corner of his mouth as she slowly took him inside her, smiling when he moaned loudly. She leaned in to whisper in his ear again. “You're so good for me.”

He shivered when she rolled her hips, teasingly clenching down on him. He let out a shaky breath, opening his eyes as her palm slid up his side, stopping at his bare chest. He cried out when she slid her thumb back and forth over his nipple. 

“You make such pretty noises,” she breathed, raising off of his hips before sinking back down again. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking more and more when her pace grew faster. “Fuck-”

She leaned in to kiss the hollow of his throat. “You close?”

He nodded slowly. “Yes, Daddy.” He shivered when he felt her fingers graze his stomach as she rubbed circles over her clit. He smiled when her breath hitched. “Are you?”

She let out a little laugh as her pace quickened. “Yes, kitten.”

He shivered. “Please, can I come?”

“Me first and then you can.” She kissed his lips chastely. Her hands slid up his forearms, her touch making him shiver. “Touch me.”

He reached out quickly, wrapping one arm around her waist as he buried his face in her neck. His free hand slipped between them, brushing her fingers away

She moaned. “You’re so  _ good. _ ”

He listened as her breathing grew more erratic. He shivered when her breath caught.

“Fuck-” Her brows furrowed, eyes closed tightly as she finally convulsed around him. “Fuck, I'm coming.”

“Betty-”

“Yes, Juggie-” She pulled his mouth to hers, swallowing down his moans as he spilled himself inside her, his nerves on fire as she fucked them through it. She kept rocking her hips until he whimpered, too sensitive to continue.

She shifted, both of them shivering as they separated. She kissed his shoulder. “I'll be right back.”

He whined, holding her closer.

She giggled, kissing his cheek. “I need five minutes.”

He whined, shivering when she ran the pads of her fingers along his collarbone. He buried his face in her neck. “Just lay with me a little longer.”

“I need to get cleaned up,” she laughed, playing with his hair. “I'll be right back and then we can cuddle all night.”

His hold on her relaxed, but he didn't let her go.

She pulled back slowly, smiling down at him. She reached up to straighten his messy hair before she leaned in to kiss his lips. “You want me to bring you something with chocolate in it?”

He blinked up at her, suddenly intrigued. “What're we talking here?”

She relaxed above him. “I think there's still a pudding in the fridge.”

He smiled sleepily, nodding his head. 

“Good.” She reached out for the water bottle on her nightstand, pressing it into his hands. “Small sips.” 

He nodded, his arms slipping away from her as he accepted the water.

She made him sit up so she could prop up a few pillows under his head. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before walking off in the direction of their bathroom.

He let his eyes close as he slowly nursed the water in his hands, not opening them until Betty was crawling back into bed, a pudding cup and a bag of goldfish in hand.

She took the water from him, setting it down before she curled into his side. “You need help opening anything?”

He shook his head as he ripped the plastic off the top of the pudding. He licked it clean before setting it on his nightstand. He shovelled a few spoonfuls into his mouth before nudging Betty with his elbow.

“I'm awake,” she hummed, eyes still closed.

He chuckled. “Open.”

She blinked him into focus before she noticed the spoon he was holding out to her. She smiled, ducking under his arm so she could curl into his side. She settled her head on his shoulder, opening her mouth.

He gave her another spoonful before finishing off the portion and setting it on the nightstand. He opened the bag of goldfish crackers, snacking on them as he looked down at her.

Her eyes were closed, her hair mussed. Her lips were red, swollen from their rough kisses. Her arm stretched out over his stomach, holding herself tight against his side.

She always got so tired when she was on top; he found it to be absolutely charming.

He finished a few more crackers before closing the package and setting it aside. “Betts?”

She hummed, already half asleep beside him.

“You want to be the big spoon tonight?”

She nodded excitedly, blinking up at him.

They moved the pillows around again until they could lay on their sides, her body moulded to his under the warm blankets.

She kissed the back of his neck as she held him tighter. “You feel better?”

“Yes.” He nodded, threading his fingers through hers. “Thank you for taking over.”

“Of course.” She let out a yawn, giving his hand a firm squeeze. She relaxed behind him, resting her hand on the bed in front of him. “You can always ask for that.”

“I know,” he sighed, playing with her fingers. “I just-”

“Hey,” she whispered, shifting him closer still. She slowly kissed her way down the back of his neck. “No more thinking tonight, okay?”

He nodded, smiling to himself. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she sighed, burying her face in his hair. “Now sleep.”


End file.
